Secrets and Lies
by Prue1
Summary: Sirius has some explaining to do. I can't write summarys r&r enjoyThanks
1. The secret discovered

Not my characters all JK Rowling's except Nicola she's mine

Disclamer: Not my characters they are all JK Rowling's except Megan she's mine. (AND CUBBY) This is my first ever fan-fiction so go easy on me.

NC-13 (I THINK) Possibly more in the future chapters

This takes place in Harry's 6th year. Starting just before he returns to hogwarts

Chapter one

Harry walked down Diagon Alley.He was looking for his godfather Sirius Black.Despite being cleared of all charges Sirius was still in the habit of keeping out of people's sight, not intentionally just waiting in less crowded places and places where Harry didn't think to look.Then Harry saw him, he was talking to Remus.Walking towards him he noticed that Sirius seemed to be nearly yelling at Remus. As he got closer he picked up on the conversation.

"I can't believe you lost her Remus" Yelled Sirius

"I didn't lose her Sirius she just left". Remus replied.

"I asked you to look after her."Sirius began looking around.

Harry was about to ask who they were talking about when he heard his name.

"Have you told Harry yet?" Asked Remus seriously.

"No I haven't…and don't look at me like that Remus, I will tell him"

"Before or after they meet at Hogwarts." Remus began looking around and then he spotted Harry.

"Harry" he said walking up to him."How are you?"

"Fine" Said Harry smiling.

"How long have you been stood there?" Asked a worried Sirius looking around at Remus.

"Not long, who were you talking about."

"No-one"

Yeah, right. Came to Harry's mind, but Remus broke off his thoughts before he could say anything.

"Have you been to Gringotts yet?" he asked.

"No" Harry replied still wondering who they were talking about, he wondered whether he should ask again but figured that they obviously didn't want him to know, yet anyway.

"Ok" Sirius looked down at him."You go to Gringotts, and meet me at that new restaurant in say, 2 hours.I have something I have to take care of then I need to speak to you about something."With this he looked back to Remus and they left.

As they walked off Harry heard them speaking again."We have to find her Remus and when we do she's in more trouble than she has ever been in before."

"That much" said Remus shocked

Harry walked through the doors of Gringotts bank, headed to the desk and gave the number of the vault he wanted to enter.The goblin looked at him piercingly and then took him to the cart, he got in and the goblin spoke to him.

"Do you mind sharing the ride Mr Potter?"

"Pardon" said Harry confused.

"We have young girl whose vault is right next to yours, would you mind sharing the ride?"

"No" replied Harry shaking his head.

The goblin nodded and then left.A few minutes later he returned and behind him was the young girl.She got in next to Harry.

"Hello" she said looking at Harry.

He'd never seen any girl more beautiful than she was.She had long black hair, blue eyes that reminded him of some one, and the most amazing body. She's perfect in everyway. Thought Harry. He blushed at his own thoughts.

Apparently she had noticed because she to went pink around the cheeks.

The girl held out her hand."I'm Megan"

Harry shook it. "Harry Potter" he replied.

"Really, well, pleased to meet you Harry"

With that the cart took off.

After a few minutes of stomach churning travel the cart came to a stop.

"This is your vault Mr Potter," said the goblin unlocking it. 

Harry stepped in and started putting some of his money in his backpack.He slung it over his back and walked out.

He waited a while by the cart but Megan still didn't come back out of her vault.He moved closer to her vault and the goblins eyes followed him suspiciously, he waited by the door.

"Megan?"

"Come in Harry" He stepped in and he couldn't believe his eyes.Her vault was packed with about five times as much as Harry's and she had already filled her bag.Megan was now kneeling down in front of a large chest.

"Are you nearly done?" asked Harry walking over to her.

"Yes, can you hold this a sec?" She handed him a dressrobe.

"Wow Megan, this is really nice." They were shimmering black in colour and as Harry held them up he saw that they came all the way down to the floor._She probably looks amazing in them._ Harry thought to himself.Then he noticed the crest.

"You go to hogwarts?" he asked.

"I start this year. I've transferred from a school in LA." 

Megan stood up and took the robes of Harry.

"They were my mother's," replied Megan smiling at him.She walked out of the vault with her things and climbed back into the cart. Harry followed. The goblin got in and the cart took off.

Harry and Megan left Gringotts together.

"So" said Harry "where have you got to go?"

"I have to get some new robes, a new wand, books and I'm allowed a animal."

"Well I have to get some new robes and some new books, so do you want to shop together?"

"Sure" replied Megan and they headed for Olivanders wand shop. 

"Try this one Megan" Mr Olivander handed her yet another wand.

Megan waved it vigorously but still nothing happened."This one" He handed her another wand.Megan had now tried over 50 wands but still had no luck.

"You're a very difficult customer," said Mr Olivander. "I remember your mother was the same."

Megan looked at him "She was?"

"Yes, We went through over 100 wands, she was my hardest customer, till now" He smiled."What happened to your last one"?

Megan's head dropped. "Don't ask"

"Why, what happened?" 

She lowered her voice. "My dad, snapped it in half."

"Why?"

"I don't know?"

He handed her another wand. "Here, I think this one might me the one. 13½ inches, dragon heartstring/unicorn tail combination, holly. Very similar to your mothers."

For a second Harry thought she looked angry then she looked normal again.

Megan waved the wand high and sparks shot out of the end.

Harry walked over as Megan paid. She took her wand and thanking Mr Olivander she and Harry left. 

After much shopping and Megan carrying a large cat which Harry thought looked like a tiger cub. So Megan had called it Cubby. They headed for something to eat. They sat down at a new restaurant that had just opened opposite Madam Malkins. They ordered a large ice-cream sundae to share. 

"So," said Megan. "Where do you live?"

"With my muggle aunt and uncle, but I'm moving in with my god father for the rest of the summer and then he gets full custody of me." Harry took a spoonful of ice cream. "What about you?"

"I've mainly lived with a friend but I've got to move back in with my dad for the rest of the summer and then I have to stay with him."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"We don't get on."

"Oh, why?"

"He was never there for me when I was little and I don't see why he all of a sudden should start caring, I'd rather be left alone. And he freaks out about everything I do. Get this, he said that he doesn't trust me to have a boyfriend."

"That is a little strict, I guess."

"I know"

"Oh heres my god father now" Harry looked at Megan. "What's wrong" The entire colour had drained from her face and she looked petrified.

Sirius looked mad to.He grabbed Megan and dragged her down the deserted side alley.Harry chased after them but Remus held him back.

"Let go of me Remus"

"Harry listen,"

"No, what's he doing to her"

"He's yelling at her"

Although Sirius and Megan had gone quite a way down the alley Harry could hear him yelling at her.

"If you ever, ever disappear like that again, I'll…I'll" Sirius was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You'll what…?" Megan yelled back

"Don't you dare answer me back Megan. I told you, you were to stay with Remus and you disobeyed me."

"Oh, boo stinking hoo, like I give a toss." 

"MEGAN"

Megan appeared from the dark alley, she had tears rolling down her face.

"Harry, sorry you had to hear that, I'm also afraid I'll have to cut our ice cream short" She picked up Cubby and her other things. "But my father insists I have no life."

"And Dad" She turned to Sirius. "I'll wait at the leaky cauldron for you" And with that she walked off.

There was silence for a while, but Harry broke it.

"Why did Megan call you Dad?" he asked

Sirius looked down at him. "I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?"


	2. This is me

Disclaimer: Not my characters all jk rowling and she deserves the credit she gets to

**Disclaimer: Not my characters all J K Rowling and she deserves the credit she gets to. CUBBY MEGAN AND LANI HEART ARE MINE**

** **

**I had great feed back one day after I posted ch1 so I've decided to get the second chapter in and may be the 3rd while I've got the flu.**

Pg-13 

Chapter 2

Harry sat at the table in Sirius's home.The past week had been really strange. Sirius had a daughter? He couldn't believe it. No one had ever said anything to Harry about this.But on the bright side living with Sirius and Megan had been great, for him anyway the amount of times he'd walked in on Megan in the bath was mounting up. (Not that he'd done it on purpose of course, Hee Hee) But seriously he was infatuated with her, he was thinking about her constantly.It was driving him crazy. He just wanted to kiss her.

Today was September 1st and everyone was rushing around, Remus was starting as Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher again (with the ministry permission). They had to be at the train station for 11oclock and it was already 9:30am. Harry was eating his breakfast, as was Remus, who was staying with Sirius for a while. Sirius was packing, apparently he was going on vacation, or so Harry thought. And Megan, well, she was just getting up, after Sirius had called for her to about 20 times this morning.

"Hi Harry," she said walking in to the dining room with some toast.

"Hi," he replied smiling. She was wearing a short old t-shirt as a night dress and not much else.

Remus nearly choked on his cereal. "Uh, Megan, you might want to put something else on."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because, it doesn't cover much, and you're a young woman now not a 7 year old."

"I know, I have legs now and breasts" she replied sarcastically "And Harry doesn't mind" She looked at him "Do you Harry?"

"Huh," Harry looked up from her legs." No, I don't mind"

Remus kicked him under the table and he corrected himself. "I mean you should put something more on, really"

Megan smiled at him, ate her last piece of toast and went up stairs to get dressed.

At 10:30 everyone was finally ready to go.Luckily Sirius's house was in London so it only took a few minuets to get to the station. They crossed onto platform 9¾ and the Hogwarts express loomed up in front of them. 

"Finally, I didn't think you were going to make it.Harry recognised that voice immediately.

"Hermione" he said as they hugged. "How are you?"

"Fine," Hemione replied "Hello Remus, Sirius."

"Hi" They chorused together

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry looking around.

"He's already on the train"

"Oh"

Remus lifted his chest onto the train and went to find himself a nice quiet compartment that was out of the way of teenagers. 

Harry said bye to Sirius and he helped him get his and Megan's chest on to the Hogwarts express.

"Where's Megan?" asked Sirius 

"I'm here, I found a compartment for us Harry, there's a ginger haired boy in there who says he knows you."

"That's Ron," replied Harry climbing on the train with Hermione who was mouthing, "Who's that"

"I'll explain on the train," he said to her, waving at Sirius and they went to sit down.

"Megan" said Sirius 

She looked around at him "Yes"

"Can I speak to you before you go?"

She got of the train and they walked over to the back of the platform.

"What?" She asked

"I wanted to say" Sirius took a deep breath in. "Be good"

"Dad"

"No, really" He put his hand on his shoulder "I love you Megan, but you really need to work on your attitude problem, and please, don't get expelled this time."

Megan looked at her father and for the first time she saw concern and love in his eyes. Part of her was angry the other part wanted to say I love you to daddy. But she was in no mood to share her feelings, not today anyway, this is the man that left her mother when she found out she was pregnant with her, the man that deserted her when he got himself locked in Azkaban, and most importantly the man that didn't shed one tear when Voldemort murdered her mother in front of her and her father.

"Yeah, I'll really try not to, you know, I didn't get expelled on purpose."

"I know, just be good and Remus will be watching you."

"Gee, thanks for trusting me"

"But I don't Megan and you can't blame me for that."

"Whatever, see you at Christmas…maybe"

Megan turned and feeling very hurt she got on the train, walked to her compartment and sat next to Harry.

"Hello, I'm Hermione"

"Yeah, Harry told me about you, I'm Megan Black"

"Pardon," Say Ron choking on a chocolate frog. He looked at Hermione, who looked at Harry.

"Do you want to tell them?" Harry asked laughing.

Megan looked at Hermione and Ron and began explaining.

"Sirius in my father" she began "I'm the same age as you 16, and while my dad was in Azkaban Remus looked after me."

"What about when he's a werewolf," asked Ron

"Mrs Figg" She began

"You know Mrs Figg, she's looked after me to, I didn't really like her but then I found out she was a witch and she was much nicer."

"Yeah it was all right there. Except when this big beefy kid came over and tried to beat me up"

"Was his name Dudley?" Harry asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" Megan replied

"He's my cousin"

"Oh," she smirked, "I hope you didn't like him to much coz one day when he came around I borrowed Remus's wand and summoned objects, they flew through the air and pelted him across the head, Mrs Figg was so mad, the poor kid was knocked out. HA HA HA!"

"What about your mother?" Hemione asked

"My mum," Megan sighed, "She died when I was a baby"

"I'm sorry," replied Hermione

"That's ok, don't really remember her and dad doesn't like talking about her, he says she had a lot of dark secrets, what ever that means, her name was Lana Heart, here a photo"

"She's really pretty" Said Hermione

"You look a lot like her Megan" Said Harry not realising what he just said.

Megan blushed, "Voldemort murdered her right in front of me and my dad." 

"Shit, did that affect you psychologically?" It was Draco Malfoy

"Piss off Malfoy" said Ron 

"Why should I Weasel? You don't get to hog the new girl," Draco stepped towards her, "I'm Draco Malfoy, you shouldn't sit with these losers, would you like to sit with me?"

"No thanks, like you said I shouldn't sit with losers," Megan replied backing away from him.

"I wouldn't choose your friends just yet," said Malfoy coldly "You might get sorted into Slytherin" With that he left the compartment

"Which house do you think you'll get sorted into?" Harry asked

"I don't know," replied Megan "Hopefully not his"

"He's a complete bastard," said Ron

The rest of the train journey went by quite quickly, before they new it they had changed into their robes and the Hogwarts express had pulled into Hogwarts. They got off and waving to Hagrid they headed towards the castle. Everyone sat at their tables except Megan who wasn't sure where to sit. Remus took her to the 1st years to be sorted.

After all the 1st years were sorted Megan finally heard her name being called. 

"Our transfer student, Black, Megan"

Megan nervously walked up to the sorting hat sat down and put it on.

"Ah, Miss Black," said the sorting hat in her head "Joining late are we? Never mind… So you think you belong in Slytherin like your mother, but you don't want to go in there, you haven't told anyone your mother was in Slytherin have you, I remember her, she had a very strong, but dark mind. Yes, yes I know where you belong."

"Gryfinndor" Yelled the sorting hat. 

Megan took the hat off her head and headed over to the Gryfinndor table, and sat next to a smiling Harry.

Harry was ecstatic, now they were in the same house he could see her whenever he wanted. Then he realised he loved Megan, he wasted her badly and Harry Potter usually got what he wanted. 

**OK I don't know what you think but I know it's a bit more boring than the first chapter but I promise that the second chapter will be more exiting. If you have any ideas for up coming chapters please leave them in the review. If I use them I'll make sure I mention you. **


	3. "I don't love her,or do I

Disclaimer: not my characters all J K Rowling's (As before)

Disclaimer: not my characters all J K Rowling's (As before)

Ok first to clear a few things up,

1.Harry calls Remus, Remus because he has known him for a while now and Remus wasn't always teaching at the school.

2.No one knew Megan lived with Remus because not many people knew Sirius has a daughter, remember he walked out on Megan and her mother when he found out she was pregnant with Megan. And when she was younger she used her mother's last name because it was hard being the daughter of a convicted criminal.

A lot of things that you read will become clearer later on, HENCE THE TITLE.

4. I apologise for my grammar and spelling in the last chapter I really rushed it, but you still seemed to have enjoyed it.Also you are from different countries so some of our spellings are different.

Warning: There's a bit of kissing in this chapter.

Pg-13

Chapter 3

_I don't love her. I don't love her._

Harry had been repeating these words to himself since the sorting hoping that they would be true. But the sorting was three weeks ago and her still felt the same way about Megan. "I don't love her" "Who, don't you love?" 

Harry nearly jumped six feet in the air. It was Megan.

"Did I say that out loud?" Said Harry blushing slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Are you ok Harry?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Ok, well when you've got a minute, I'd like to ask you something."

"What?" Asked Harry _Maybe this was it, She loves me._ A grin spread across Harry's face.

Megan leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'll tell you later tonight, I'll meet you in the common room at midnight." Her breath warmed Harry's ear and his neck prickled

Preoccupied with Megan, Harry fell down the steps to the dungeon and landed at Snape's feet. _Crap _

"Mr Potter get up of the floor and go and sit down, you stupid boy."

Harry saw Ron and went to sit down; very surprised that Snape didn't stop him.

"We will continue from last week. Making The Wolfsbane Potion. Professor Lupin will be requiring it next week so make it right, we wouldn't want anything to happen to him would we?" Snape smiled a thin-lipped smirk.

Several Slytherin's sniggered. 

Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs and prompted him to look over at Megan. Harry did and he immediately saw what Ron was looking at, Megan was looking at Snape with the utmost loathing he had ever seen.

"It must be hard for her? Said Ron getting his potions equipment and books out. 

"Pardon!" Said Harry stopping what he was doing.

Ron frowned at him. "Being the daughter of Snape's worst enemy. What did you think I …"

Harry cut him short. "Yeah, I didn't think of that."

They stopped talking and started on their potion.

Then about half hour into the lesson Harry decided to tell Ron what had been bothering him all September. "Ron?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" replied Ron looking up from his potion.

"What do you think of Megan?" He asked even more quietly so not even Hemione who was right next to them couldn't hear.

"I think someone likes her?" he replied grinning.

"Ron!"

"Come on, Harry you can't say you don't think about her"

Suddenly Snape was right behind them. "Quiet both of you, I knew it was a mistake to let you two work together. Ten points from Gryfinndor, and if I hear anymore chatting there will be detention as well."

Once Snape had gone back to his desk Harry passed Ron a note. It read:

_Ok, so maybe I do like her a little; I think she likes me too._

Ron replied in his untidy scrawl:

_Well then ask her out. You could invite her to Hogsmeade, she's new after all so she won't have seen any of it and there's a nice walk around where Sirius used to hide._

Just as Ron was passing the note back to Harry a hand reached over and grabbed it. It was Snape.

"Perhaps everyone would like to know what you and Mr Potter disuse while in Potions," said Snape looking at Ron, He read the note out loud to everyone. Harry wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Has Potter got his first crush?" Asked Malfoy in his baby voice.

"Shut-up Malfoy" said Ron

"WEASLEY … Detention" said Snape

"Potter's got a crush. Potter's got a crush," Chanted the Slytherin's

Harry tried to ignore it but couldn't. "Shut-up all of you"

"Potter" said Malfoy "No hot chick like Meggie there is going to go out with a wimp like you, she needs a real man"

"Well, that's you out of the running then Malfoy" replied Seamus Finnigan, who was being back up by Dean Thomas and a very nervous Neville. 

"Malfoy" Now it was Megan's turn. She punched Malfoy in the face and he fell to the floor. "That's for Harry," Next she kicked him in the shins and said "That's for Ron," she kicked him again, this time in a more delicate area, "… and that's for calling me Meggie." 

Crabbe and Goyle helped a whimpering Malfoy up of the floor and they all glared at her flexing their knuckles.

"That's enough, Miss Black go to the headmasters …"

Megan turned around, grabbed Harry and kissed him passionately on his lips. Half of the class erupted in to cheers, the other have looked gob smacked.

"Miss Black" Snape yelled. He grabbed her and Harry and marched them out of Potions.

Harry was silent all the way there; he seemed to be in a state of shock. _Megan kissed me. Megan kissed me._ He sang in his head. 

Megan however was protesting all the way. "Professor, let me go. OW."

Snape loosened his grip slightly but still kept hold of her arm quite tightly.

As they approached the statue to Dumbledore's office Megan was nearly pleading with him not to report her. Not because she was scared, but because of what her father might do if her found out about what she had done. Snape muttered the password and the statue opened, revealing the stairs to Dumbledore's office. They walked up them and Professor Snape knocked on the door. 

"Come in" Came Professor Dumbledore's replied from the other side of the door.

Snape walked into the headmaster's office still holding onto a struggling Megan. "Let go of me you, you."

Harry looked up to see why Megan had suddenly stopped. The reason Sirius Black was sitting in the chair opposite to Professor Dumbledore.

"What's he doing here?" hissed Snape not taking his eyes off Sirius.

"He" replied Dumbledore, "Will be filling in for Remus during the full moon."

"WHAT?" said Snape and Megan at the same time. 

"That's right," said Sirius looking at them. "Surprise" he said to Megan. "Are you pleased?"

Harry thought Megan looked more like she was going to be sick than anything else.

"I'm pleased," said Harry. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Harry" replied Sirius, but he still looking a bit disappointed that Megan wasn't as happy about it as Harry was. As for Snape, who cares? Thought Sirius.

"Is there something I can do for you Professor Snape?" asked Dumbledore looking at the way he was holding Megan Black.

"Yes, I would like your permission to suspend Mr Potter and Miss Black."

"Why?" asked Sirius in a serious tone. 

"Why don't you ask them?" replied Snape. 

Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down. "Severus, can I see you outside for a moment please."

Snape nodded. He and Sirius Black followed him outside the office door.

"Is your arm ok Megan?" asked Harry concerned as she was rubbing it.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." She replied putting her sleeve back down.

"Megan… thanks"

"What for?"

"For pretending to be attracted to me."

"Harry, you idiot..."

"I know I shouldn't have…what?"

Megan smiled, "You idiot Harry, I wasn't pretending."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

They both stood up and hugged.

"I really like you Harry." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart.

Just as they did this Sirius Black opened the door. He and Dumbledore came in, Sirius stood behind them and Dumbledore sat down. 

"Where's Snape?" asked Harry looking around at the door.

"He's gone back to the dungeon," replied Sirius. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Harry looking at Megan, hoping that he didn't mean the kiss.

Dumbledore continued, "Megan, did you hit Mr Malfoy?"

She nodded.

"Way to go" said Sirius smiling.

"Quite," Said Dumbledore, he continued to look at Megan. "Why?"

"Because, he's a complete bastard,"

"Language Miss Black." Said Dumbledore. "However, I do agree with you, but to keep the peace with Professor Snape I must punish you."

"What?" said Megan "But I was provoked."

The headmaster held up his hand, "Of that I don't doubt, but I must treat students fairly. You will have detention with Professor Black on Sunday 6pm. You may go now."

Later while Ron was having detention with Snape, Harry told Hermione about their chat with Dumbledore, how Sirius was there and that he was going to teach here at Hogwarts.

"He only gave you detention with Sirius?" said Hermione, shocked. 

"Detention with Sirius?" asked Ron as he walked into the common room.

"Yeah," said Harry "Sirius, or should I say Professor Black, is going to be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts while Professor Lupin is in werewolf form."

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron smiling. "I also see you've gotten used to calling Remus, Professor Lupin now,"

"Yeah, it took a while, it's taking Megan even longer."

"Where is Megan?"

Harry's face dropped and Hermione felt for him. She hadn't realised how much he cared about her.

"She doesn't like the idea of her dad teaching here," said Hermione answering for him.

"Oh" said Ron, not really sure what to say.

"Harry" said Hermione "do you want to talk to her?"

"She's in the girls room."

"I can get everyone to clear out for you."

Harry nodded. Hermione went up the stairs to her room, luckily only Hannah Abbott and Megan were in there so she didn't have any trouble getting her to leave. 

"Ok Harry she's alone, I'll make sure no-one disturbs you for a while."

"Thanks Hemione."

Harry walked up the stairs and into the girls' room.

"Megan," he said walking up to her bed. "Are you ok?"

She turned over and sat up to look at him, her eyes were red from where she had been crying and her hair was stuck to her face. He sat on the bed and he put his arms around her.

Harry could just about make out the words between sobs. "I… don't… want my… dad… to work …here, he… knows that…" 

He took her chin in his hand and lifted it up, "Megan," he began, but they kissed.

She leaned back onto the bed and Harry followed, running his hands up and down her back.

"Megan…" he pulled away from her. "I don't want to take advantage of you, you're upset."

"Harry," she said looking into his eyes, "You're not, I promise. Kiss me" 

So he did, for a long time. When they had finished, they just lead there in each other's arms.


End file.
